


Цена вафель

by Happy_me



Category: White Collar
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Multi, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: В том, что он делит постель с Элизабет и Питером, есть небольшие минусы.





	Цена вафель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Waffles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162560) by [oper_1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895). 



> Бета - blkflm  
> Перевод сделан для команды WTF Asexuals 2017

Нил был грубо разбужен толчком. Он заворчал, толком не проснувшись.

– Извини! – Смеясь, извинился Питер, но был почти заглушен хихиканьем Элизабет. Нил лишь улыбнулся и перекатился на другой бок, чтобы дать этим двум влюбленным пташкам больше пространства, забирая большую часть одеял с собой в отместку за прерванный сон.

Он позволил убаюкать себя ритмом покачивающегося матраса, чувствуя тепло и удовлетворение. Он мог бы обойтись и без чужих шальных конечностей, но возможность засыпать рядом с ними стоила больше, чем спокойное пробуждение. К тому же потом, когда они закончат, он сможет насладиться сонными объятиями обоих.

Он, должно быть, заснул снова. Следующее, что он осознал, это смеющийся Питер и Элизабет, которая вытягивала пряди волос Нила, формируя нечто похожее на ирокез. Нил отмахивался от них, нерешительно бормоча протесты о том, что он спит, до тех пор, пока Питер не обхватил его и не перекинул в центр кровати. Обняв Элизабет, свернувшуюся у его груди, Нил откинулся назад в сильные объятия Питера и не мог представить иного места, где он хотел бы быть.

Элизабет легко поцеловала его:

– Это ведь лучше, чем просто спать?

Нил игриво надулся и прижался ближе:

– Если сначала выспаться, то это будет гораздо лучше.

– Бедное дитя. Питер сделает тебе вафли.

Нил усмехнулся и стал торговаться, чтобы получить эти вафли прямо в постель.


End file.
